In surgical operations, for instance in the middle face area, there is often the problem that bone plates must be fixed to bones or bone fragments using suitable bone screws. To fix a bone plate, the surgeon will usually first make a preliminary bore hole in the bone or bone fragment using a suitable drill, and then select a suitably dimensioned bone screw, which should be inserted into the preliminary bore hole to fix the bone plate.
The surgeon selects a suitable bone screw depending on the depth of the preliminary bore hole and the hole diameter of the bone plate to be fixed. As part of this selection, it is often necessary to check the geometrical dimensions of a particular bone screw. Otherwise, there is the danger of a wrongly dimensioned bone screw being screwed into the bone or bone fragment.
The dangers for the patient which are associated with screwing in a wrongly dimensioned bone screw are obvious. As well as the bone plate being insufficiently held, for instance by a too short bone screw, in the case of a too long bone screw there is the danger that the screw tip exits again from the bone or bone fragment.
The invention is based on the object of giving a multifunctional measuring device for bone screws and a measuring system which includes this measuring device.